Han Xiao/Skills
Skills Valkyrie +1 Endurance Concentration +10% to learning and crafting speeds Low Level Willpower +3 Resistance Grinder, which gave him +100 Health Steal: Increases your success rate when stealing of Mind - +5 INT Energy Training Technique - +10 Energy - 0/80 times (Each use costs 800 experience and 500 stamina) Call of the Wild: Increases default affinity with beast type monsters with a chance to communicate. Charisma increases the chance of communication. Genes: Your senses can detect the changes in space, giving you a stronger reaction speed and more flexibility. +28% Movement Speed, +15% Dodge Rate. Weapon Application: When using all kinds of weapons (including not limited to cold weapons, firearm, mechanical weaponry, magic weapons, rare treasures, etc.), weapon basic attack power +12% [Force Domain: When you apply the Mechanical Force bonus, it will use a machine as the midpoint and form a Mechanical Force Domain in a certain area around it. The machine in this range can share 40% ~80% plus Effect (not superimposable), only consumes a mechanical vigor, the field range depends on the intelligence attribute] [Strength: You have learned how to control its own ability, and its ability to increase its strength (including not limited to all kinds of weapons and equipment, Mechanical Force’s mechanical creation, summons, etc.). Depends on character overall level, Lv1~Lv100, 10 + 2%attack power per level; Lv100~Lv160, 10 + 3% per level; Lv160 and above, 10 + 4% per level [Power: You have realized the strength beyond the natural disaster, the energy that wanders in the cosmos, and the ability to improve (including not limited to all kinds of weapons, mechanical force, mechanical creation, summoning, etc. The combat means controlled by itself), the bonus effect depends on the character overall level, Lv1~Lv100, +4% attack power per level 10; Lv100~Lv200, +6% per level 10; Lv200 or higher, every 10 levels +10% 】 strength increase: 140% (this increase can be added to [Transcendental Strength)] [Body: Your cell lifespan is very long, active, with a strong Life Strength, overall level level 2 per liter, endurance bonus +1] effect: endurance bonus extra +120 comprehend the skill [activation of Mechanical Force! 】 comprehend skill [advanced Weapon Production! 】 comprehend the skill [peak material refinement! 】 comprehend the skill [Legend Strength Modified Modification! 】 comprehend the skill [mechanical fusion! 】 [Awakening: This ability can transform mechanical creation into Mechanical Lifeform, igniting the mental fire of Mechanical Lifeform] of use: It can only be used for mechanical targets that have been subjected to the support of [King of the King and of Mechanical. Can be cast in groups without cooldown] 50% life value, 50% vigor, 80% stamina value ch-810 Class Mechanic Novice Mechanic Affinity - Lv. 3 Basic Maintenance - Lv. 10 (max) Basic Enhancement - Lv. 10 (max) Overload – Active Skill Drains Energy to temporarily increase the output of Machinery by 30-50% at the cost of durability. Intermediate Mechanic Affinity Lv. 1 - +2% Production Quantity - +2% Production Speed Strafe Lv. 1: Cost: 3 Energy, 15 Stamina. Cooldown: 12s Deconstruction and Assembly Compression Technology! Machinery Construction! Reduction Structure! Agent Basic Combat - Lv. 6 (0/16000) - +6% Damage when unarmed Basic Shooting - Lv. 6 (0/16000) - +6% Accuracy Grappling - Lv. 1 (0/3000) - +3% Parry, +2% Damage when unarmed Precise Aim - Lv. 1 (0/3000) - +3% Accuracy, +2% Ranged Damage Ops Combat Special Ops focused on explosiveness, assassination, and usage of tools; +6% Crit Rate (melee), +4% Damage (bare-handed) Sniping (Lv. 1) +4% Fatal Shot +5% Shooting Ran (ch-392) You have learned Density Material Compression Technology! Learning… Successfully Learned! You have learned Spatial Technology! You have acquired ability Compression Technology! You have acquired ability Machinery Construction! You have acquired ability Reduction Structure! Remodeling, Analysis Comprehension, Technology Specialization, Theory Summary, Production Experiences, Weapon Application, Electromagnetic Induction Tool Sense, line manufacturing expert, mecha driver, Truth Understanding, Force Promotion ・ Body of the Apostle Specialty [knowledge master: You create a mechanical creation attribute +15%, Machinery Affinity degree +150% – you have mastered the machine system ultimate knowledge, you have a deeper understanding of the mechanical way, now you are well deserved Mechanical master ch-810 [Lifeform creation: The Mechanical Lifeform created by you will regard you as the Creation Master. Your faith and loyalty are in the underlying logic. When you accept the Mechanical Force bonus, you will get the Encouraging effect. Attribute +10%] ch-810 of the Power-Specialty: You have amazing wrist strength, strong body, and strong cell activity. As the character overall level rises, your strength, endurance, and strength will increase – Lv1~Lv100 , every 10th strength +30, endurance +15, ability strength +0.6%; Lv100~Lv200, every 10th strength +45, endurance +25, ability intensity +0.9%; Lv200 or more, every 10th strength +60, endurance +35, ability strength +1.2%] ch-909 maker The effect is simple and practical, the mechanical creation of production, the performance of basic improves by 25%~30%, and the production speed increases by 300%~500%. ch-910 enhancement, and the effect was intelligence attribute +4% ch-922 [Thinking: The performance of the space-based device is enhanced, the control effect is greatly enhanced, the control time is extended by 50%~100%, your domain class skill is enhanced, your space class skill is enhanced, and the mobility of any mechanical equipment + 20%, your mental resistance +40% 】'ch-928' [knowledge master is strengthened, the original effect mechanical creation attribute +15%→25%, Machinery Affinity degree +150%→600%, new effect: all machinery system skill level +1 (can break the upper limit)] ch-928 [mechanic: mechanical creation attribute +20%, all machinery system skill level +2 (can break the upper limit), you get 1500 additional intelligence, 500 Free Attribute Point] effect I: 1% Machinery Affinity per 20 points intelligence effect II: passive aura, lifebody around you gain effect, intelligence +200 ch-928